Littlest PokéPets: Apokélypse Pets
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: Ten years and Blythe and the pets still haven't made their way home. All hope for returning home lost, they have to cope with the thought of Pokémon being beaten and murdered in illegal battling. But when Giovanni comes around with Team Rocket Industries and bribes Blythe into battle, will she find a way to end this madness once and for all? Or will she lose her pet friends trying?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS ON LITTLEST POKÉPETS: LIFELONG JOURNEY AND LITTLEST POKÉPETS: THE FINAL BATTLE, AS WELL AS SLIGHTLY FROM POKÉMON: APOKÉLYPSE!**

It has been ten whole years... Ten whole years since our journey began... and we're still stuck in this world...

We were supposed to go home after winning the Pokémon League... but we didn't win... We tried the next one, but we lost in the very first battle... The next two years we've been training, and we challenged it again on the third year...

But it was too late...

The Pokémon world had just hit the apocalypse...

What am I now? 25 years old? I'm a full adult and I still didn't make it back to our own world... I've always wondered how everyone was doing back in Downtown City... Were Mrs. Twombly and Dad missing me? Were the pets missing their friends? Are the Biskit twins having a party on our banishment as we speak?

Banishment... I think that's what this is...

I let out a long sigh and continued stroking Zoe's ears. She and the other pets have aged like me - Russell and Pepper would've been dead years ago, but since they're also part Pokémon now, they have yet to decease - and we have nothing left to live for.

Over time, the pets no longer found enjoyment in the things they loved to do best. Zoe's singing, Sunil's magic, Vinnie's dancing... Forget about it; they don't even know the meaning of the words anymore!

And the last thing we wanted to do was have a Pokémon battle; a few years ago Pokémon battles were issued as animal abuse and has become illegal. But every night we would lay awake, unable to fall asleep, due to the battles going on underground. They were all secrets, and they were for bets money-wise.

And we also knew how brutal battles have become...

We would constantly hear Pokémon scream in pain and agony as they were mercilessly beaten to death by their opponents. Battles nowadays are a matter of life or death.

Winner lives, loser dies...

Once, in the earlier years, when the pets still had their spirits, Vinnie had tried to convince us to partake in those dangerous battles, obviously unaware of the consequences. Well, none of us were at the time.

"Come on, you guys!" Vinnie had shouted ecstatically. "It'll be fun, and we haven't had a battle in ages!"

"No, Vinnie," Russell rejected. "Don't you know the law? Pokémon battles are illegal now.

"Yeah, but they're taking place down there, where no one else knows-"

"We're not breaking the law, Vinnie!" I shouted. "Secret or not, I'm not going to risk getting in trouble, or have you all taken away from me!"

"Just one battle?" the former Serperior pleaded.

Just then, a man ran out of a large ditch in the ground. He was carrying a brutally beaten and bloody Croconaw in his arms.

Gasping, we ran over to the man quickly. "What happened?" I asked, panicked.

"Cr-Croconaw... Croconaw's dead!" the man cried.

I let out a startled cry and heard the pets scream in terror. "How did it-?"

"I was bribed by Giovanni to battle his Ivysaur!" the man whimpered, teardrops falling on his dead Pokémon. "But I lost... and Croconaw was killed for it..."

"Why didn't you just back down?" I shouted. _Honestly, if you don't want your Pokémon hurt, don't battle!_

"He threatened to kill my wife and kids if I didn't fight." The man's voice was now no louder than a whisper. "Croconaw was my Starter Pokémon... and now... now it's _dead!"_ And with that, the man ran away crying over his murdered friend.

_"Now_ do you wanna battle?" Pepper joked to Vinnie in harsh sarcasm.

"Pepper, this is not funny!" I snapped at the former Ampharos. "Pokémon are getting killed in battle down there and I know that man wasn't the first victim Giovanni bribed!"

"Those poor, poor Pokémon..." Penny Ling sniffed, tears of her own beginning to fall freely down her cheeks.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sunil asked with fear strongly mingled in his Indian accent.

"I'm afraid not..." I sighed as I shook my lowered head. "The only thing we can do is hide and pray Giovanni doesn't find us..."

"But even if he were to find us, what could he possibly threaten us with?" Zoe stated.

I stood there for a few seconds before answering. Finally, I found my voice. "He would take you all away from me and kill you..."

No one responded; they were too shocked to even move. I made the first move by walking away and heading towards an old worn-down motel. Hesitantly, the pets followed.

And that's how our next four to five years were... Just hiding from Giovanni and living all by ourselves in this old motel, which looks about ready to crumble and collapse on us any minute.

"Um... Excuse me?" a voice spoke up. I looked up to see Buttercream the former Azumarill. "I think it's about time we all went to search for more food. Our supply is running low."

I sighed and allowed Zoe to leap off my lap. A pang shot through me when I once again heard Buttercream speak normally and understandably. She hasn't eaten any sweets in five years, so the sugars must have worn out.

"Okay, everybody!" I shouted as I walked into another room. I let out a cry when I tripped over a crushed can andandes in a few more. I looked up and saw the room was a mess. Growling, I scolded, _"Russell...!"_

On cue, the former Sandslash rolled away from a bag full of cans and began digging his way through the ones I had just fallen on. "S-Sorry, Blythe!"

"Russell, don't you remember the time where you were actually organized?" I snapped. I covered my mouth when the hedgehog quickly looked at me through startled, sorrowful green eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Russell... I didn't mean that..."

Russell looked down and shoveled through the cans more slowly, obviously still feeling the sting of my insult. "It's fine. Truth hurts; yes, I used to be organized and one step ahead of everything... but look at me now..." He pushed the cans towards the bag and tossed a can in, and right after all the cans fell out right in front of him. A few seconds later the hedgehog whimpered, which turned into crying, which then turned into sobbing. He collapsed on the cans and weeped, constantly cursing himself.

I only let out a sympathetic sigh. Russell used to be able to take the stress and heat, but now he shuts down whenever anything went wrong.

"Oh, give it a rest," Pepper grunted as she and the other remaining pets walked in. Not even Penny Ling had the heart to comfort her stressed friend.

_"Shut up, Pepper!"_ Russell lashed out. "It's not my fault you all leave your trash all over the place!"

"Guys, don't start another fight!" I interrupted, stepping in between the quarreling pets. "Look, we just need to find more food. As you can see, we're running out."

"Please don't tell me we have to scour for it again..." Minka whined.

"We've been through this before, the shops are closed and they're out of food," I grunted. "Come on, guys, let's get sta-"

I stopped mid-sentence when the ground and walls began to quiver. Old photos and candles fell off the walls and the ceiling began to crumble. _Oh, no!_

"The motel's finally collapsing!" Sunil panicked. "We're all gonna die!"

"Everybody get out now!" I ordered, pushing all eight pets towards the exit. As soon as we began down the hallway towards the door the ceiling gave way and destroyed our only escape.

"Okay. _Now_ we're gonna die," Pepper huffed.

The chandelier up above quickly snapped and began to plummet towards up. I ducked down and grabbed the pets, huddling them underneath me to protect them, but I knew we'd all get killed anyway.

So we're gonna die in the memory of me protecting my best friends...

* * *

**A/N: This is a new story I've decided to make. It's basically Littlest PokéPets: Lifelong Journey and Littlest PokéPets: The Final Battle (which hasn't aired yet) if the end went horribly wrong. I've been inspired by Pokémon: Apokélypse, which still has yet to air as a movie if it ever will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS ON LITTLEST POKÉPETS: LIFELONG JOURNEY AND LITTLEST POKÉPETS: THE FINAL BATTLE, AS WELL AS SLIGHTLY FROM POKÉMON: APOKÉLYPSE!**

We all shut our eyes, ready to meet our fate. _This is it. No more hope. No more faith. No more friendship._

Suddenly, we all heard a loud bang above us. Daring to open my eyes, I slid them open slowly and looked up.

A Charizard had caught the chandelier just before it could crush us!

"Get out now!" the Charizard roared. I could tell immediately that it belonged to someone else.

"Hurry up, Blythe!" Minka called as she and the other pets bolted out from under me. I stood up and quickly followed.

Charizard threw the chandelier off to the side and used a powerful Flamethrower on the fortified door, blasting it open. We all took this opportunity to run outside, and the Flame Pokémon flew after us.

We all watched as our old home crumbled and collapsed right in front of our eyes. A few of the pets whimpered while the others stayed silent.

"Are you all okay?" a male asked from behind. I turned and saw a tall adult man with a bald head and business wear. He snapped his fingers and Charizard flew next to him. _So Charizard must belong to him._

"We're fine now, thanks," I replied with a relieved smile. "Um, who are you?"

"Just a bystander," he answered casually. "I'm glad Charizard and I found out you were in that tumbling motel when we did."

"Me, too. Thank you so much! How can we-"

"Repay?" the man cut me off. "You don't need to, but... if you really want to..."

"I do. _We_ do. Right, guys?" I turned to the pets, who all agreed, some more hesitant than others.

"In that case..." The man snapped his fingers and a woman with the same business wear and short brown hair walked forward with a silver suitcase held out in her arms. He snapped again and the woman opened the case to reveal a ton of money.

"What the what?" I gasped. "W-We want to repay you, not take your money!"

"Oh, no, we can take the money," Zoe barked. I flashed her a stern glare before the man began explaining.

"I insist. Take it. I only ask one thin in return..." _Is that an evil smile he's wearing?_ "I ask that you partake in the Undergrounds battle with me and challenge my Ivysaur."

My blood immediately turned to ice. Partake in an illegal Pokémon battle?! There's no way we would do that!

"I-I'm sorry, but..." I stammered. "I'm afraid I can't accept your offer... It's illegal, and my friends could get hurt down there..." The pets smiled warmly.

"Is that so?" the man said coldly, making my skin crawl. "When was the last time you saw your friend Hugh?"

"H-How do you-" I stammered, growing scared.

"I do my research, Blythe Baxter. It would be a shame if you never saw them again. Or how about your little PokéPet friends? I'd hate to have them taken away from you if you were ratted out for competing in battles you never even partook in."

"You wouldn't dare!" I cried.

"Wouldn't I?" The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. As if on cue, Charizard swooped down and grabbed all the pets, flying up high. Tey all screamed and protested, but they couldn't escape te Flame Pokémon's grip.

"Tick tock, Blythe. Time is running out." The man lifted the phone's top and prepared to dial 9-1-1. I knew I had no choice...

"Okay..." I sighed in defeat. "I'll do it..."

"Excellent." With a snap of his fingers, the man commanded Charizard to put the pets back on the ground. The woman closed the suitcase and tossed to me, in which I caught.

"We'll see you in the Undergrounds Battle Arena at 8:00 sharp tonight," he said. "And don't think about not showing up; your pets being taken away is only a phone call away..." Smirking, the man turned to walk away. He quickly stopped and turned back to me. "By the way, I'm not just your average run-of-the-mill business man... My name is Giovanni, boss of Rocket Industries..." He turned back and walked off.

"Oh, no..." I whimpered. "We were just caught by Giovanni..."

* * *

**A/N: See how this is starting to seem more like the actual Pokémon Apokélypse thing? I don't know how the story goes because I didn't/might not ever see it. So I'll just try to go along with how it might have gone.**


End file.
